dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/07/14/16 - Calydon Dungeon
This patch brings us *"Calydon" Event Dungeon (read "Calydon" disambiguation) *several QoL improvments **turn off special effects **automatic weapon effect magic system **view summoning-quest progress Read the original patch notes here. Event Dungeon Calydon Access :This event mode can only be accessed during the week of 07/14 to 07/28 2016. Kr patch honor gorge calydon.jpg Kr patch calydon access dungeon.jpg Kr patch calydon 1000 points.jpg A new event button will be added to both the Honor Gorge and the Adventure map, which is the new button at the top of the screen to access this game mode. The button is blacked out by default, and is only unlocked once 1000 points are acquired. Points are acquired equivalent to the number of resources spent in the respective activity maps. In the "Adventure map" the tickets and shoes spent on Raids and Story Dungeon and the tickets in the "Honor Gorge". When the dungeon is opened, the points are consumed immediately. It also seems as you can access two separate dungeons through these activity maps, since they give both of them different names. (칼리돈 사냥터 and 칼리돈 방목터; 칼리돈 meaning Calydon) The Dungeon Kr patch calydon wave battle.jpg Kr patch calydon reward chest.jpg Kr patch calydon reward list.jpg The Dungeon has only 1 stage and 3 waves, and cannot be retried upon failure. The battle is interesting. In each wave "pigs" of Calydon will spawn continuously and the player must slay every one that spawns, until a certain number is defeated (the number of defeated mobs is shown through a gauge in the middle of the screen). The first wave spawns 111 pigs, the second 222 and the third supposedly 333. There is no time limit mentioned. The rewards are three tiers of treasure chests *S chest - 3 items random (any essence, A~S ally, A~S jewel) *SS chest - 5 items random (any essence, A~SS ally, A~SS jewel) *SSS chest - 7 items random (any essence, A~SSS ally, A~SSS jewel) Rewards can be viewed immediately upon finishing the battle, and are send to the mailbox. Miscellaneous Auto Magic System :Read Magic System main article This feature is handy but maybe not what players hoped for. A new tickable box will be added to the enchant UI. Upon ticking it, one can select an orange button that will show up. Clicking it will reveal a pop-up window which shows all the different possible weapon effect. After selecting the desired weapon effect and granting the system bunch of "magic scrolls" the system will now automatically auto retry the enchanting until the player runs out of gold, "magic scrolls", or the desired weapon effect is achieved. Many players demanded for a system that enables them to select their desired weapon effect immediately, in exchange for a different cost, so this QoL feature here is probably not what many desired, but it can still save quiet some time. Just not the "magic scrolls". Turn off Special Effects A simply QoL setting that was invented to grant smooth gameplay experience. Tick the following box to disable all special effects from any battle (eg. explosions, lighting. Paladin shield visuals, crowd control indicators and similar are not disabled, as that would serve the gameplay) Summoing *The progress in one's summoning-quest (3 of one grade for one higher grade ticket) now shown in the UI. Sweet addition. *Friend Point summon now features a button to summon in bulk. It auto summons until the player runs out of FP or 20 summons are reached. Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content